


Aldrig Mer

by kishun



Series: Ease [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishun/pseuds/kishun
Summary: Carlos thinks about fucking Lando.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Ease [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593943
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157





	Aldrig Mer

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is that I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. It was fun to write.

He knows he shouldn’t but Carlos thinks about it sometimes. Only when he’s alone, usually when his room’s dark and no one’s around. 

Images of pink lips that he’s never kissed, juniper eyes he’s not supposed to want to stare into, lean arms he dreams of running his fingers over, and loose brown curls of a boy he shouldn’t dream of.

Carlos knows it’s wrong, but the guilt only follows him after. So when he pictures Lando in his bed, waiting for him, he doesn’t regret it. His mind is conjuring up pictures of flushed skin, pale thighs waiting to be marked, of legs wrapped around him.

Carlos knows how Lando smiles. He’s seen it countless times, the shy grin. Sometimes he covers his face with his hands, not wanting to be seen. He wonders how he looks when someone’s holding his hands down. With nothing to hide behind, how will he act?

His voice is pitched high when he’s laughing or when he’s excited but what does Lando sound like when he’s being fucked? Carlos figures it’s something along the lines of begging but he’s not sure. Maybe Lando would be quiet, biting down on his bottom lip, trying not to make a sound. Or parted lips letting soft sounds out, whimpering every time someone fucks into him. 

_ God, _what Carlos would do to be that someone. To put his hands on him, make him beg. He knows he can do it, if only he got the chance. Carlos knows he’d fuck him senseless. Putting a boy who thinks he’s a man in his place. The idea of Lando riding his cock shouldn’t be as enticing as it is.

Eyes shut tight, body tense and ready. Tight as can be, smile still ghosting over his lips. The boy would be able to take all of him, never turning down a challenge. Maybe when Carlos would fuck into him, he’d finally know how to behave. Then he’d just be eager, aching to please. 

Willing and able. Carlos tries to stop, to erase the thought from his mind. He fails when he imagines Lando’s mouth on him. Eyes staring up at him, looking through his lashes. On his knees, cheeks stained with tears. He’ll try and fit all of Carlos, and at first it’ll be hard. But with the other man’s hands in his hair, encouraging him to go on, Lando is able to. 

So, when Carlos fucks his throat, Lando will let him. Swollen lips, red from abuse. When Carlos comes, he’ll swallow it all down. Lando would be greedy like that. 

The boy will only want more, so Carlos would have to oblige. It’s only fair right?

He’ll fuck back into him, as many times as Lando needs. Face down in the pillow, ass up. Nail marks left on Lando’s hips, reminding him who he’s with. Legs spread, waiting for anything. He’ll push back on Carlos’ cock, he doesn’t need to think. He won’t be able to think anyway, his energy is needed for something more important.

Carlos will just roll his hips just that much harder, earning every moan Lando gives him. He has restraint though, so when the boy begs for Carlos to touch him, he won’t. Lando is going to come on his cock, this isn’t happening any other way.

It’s a lesson in patience.

So when all Lando can focus on is Carlos fucking into him, hole stretching to accomodate his cock, he’ll stop begging. He’ll trust and understand, he’s in Carlos’s care. 

So when his legs shake and Carlos is still dragging him on his cock, he’ll cry out. It’s all he can do. It’s his way of appreciating what’s being given to him.

He’ll come, cum running down his stomach and onto the sheets. It’ll have pooled onto the sheets, cock still fucking into him not slowing down. And these thrusts are only harder, Lando only more sensitive.

When he comes inside, Lando will keen, pressed against him. Blinding light is all he’ll see, body too weak to do much more. Numb fingers will clutch at cold sheets, Carlos still railing into him from behind. Only a dozen more times though, before his high makes him too light headed to continue. 

Carlos would fuck him forever if he could.

When he pulls out, white streaks will stain Lando’s thighs. Carlos knows he’ll like the sight, he doesn't want to think why. Lando’s won’t be able to hold himself up, body failing him. He still waits for the praise because he knows it coming. 

Carlos holds him close, warm skin finally feeling the cold air. He’ll kiss Lando like he loves him, because Carlos does. 

Carlos loves him more than anything.

So he whispers it to him. Carlos kisses his shoulder, telling the boy how good he was. Lando will soak up the words, and he’ll smile again. 

He really shouldn’t think about it, but he does. And he tells himself, _ never again. _ It’s a lie. 

Carlos doesn’t know that twenty minutes away, Lando is laid in his bed, with Carlos’s name on his lips. If he knew, it would only mess with Carlos’ head just a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Aldrig Mer (the title) means 'Never Again'. 
> 
> Am I ashamed I wrote this? Sort of. Do I regret writing it? Hell no. 
> 
> Have a blessed day folks!


End file.
